


Where My Roots Lead

by Harrish6



Series: Regina Bushroot [1]
Category: Darkwing Duck (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Cartoon Physics, Fake Science, Female Reginald Bushroot, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 00:52:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11544012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harrish6/pseuds/Harrish6
Summary: (I do not own Darkwing Duck, this picture, or any cartoons, they belong to their respectful owners. I only own this story.)When one thinks of reincarnation, they think of being reborn into their favorite anime or book.  She did not get that. Oh, no, she was reborn into a world that made absolutely no sense! Reginald Bushroot was a genius no doubt, but he snapped. He turned to villainy once the last thread he was holding onto broke, making him fall into insanity. He mutated himself, turning himself into a duck/plant hybrid. She was reborn into his place, so does that mean she has to follow the script? She was reborn as Regina Camellia Bushroot, and she had no clue on what to do. In a world were one can be smashed by an anvil and walk away without a scratch, where one can be hit by a mallet or fall from great lengths and live to tell about it, Regina was so confused. The science of this world is different, never mind the fact she did not want to become a villain. But Fate and Destiny are not easily fought, and when is all said and done, Regina wonders if she even changed anything at all or had a choice. In the end, all she can do is see where her decisions and actions will lead her.Where will her roots lead?





	1. Planting The Camellia Seed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The original story is on my Fanfiction account, but I decided to move it and redo it here. So this one will be different then the other one, just warning you if you have ever read it on Fanfiction.
> 
> This is where a women from our world is reborn into Dr. Bushroot's place, making waves and changing the whole cartoon by just being born and refusing to be Reginald, but respecting his dream enough to try to do it her own way. Crossovers will happen later on in the story.

She could remember reading stories about reincarnation or being reborn.

Most involved being reborn in their favorite book, anime, TV show, or even movie. It was a nice thought and idea, but she never really thought about what would happen after death. She was young, it never really crossed her mind.

But then she woke up to light, loud talking, and so many different smells. Blurry movement and the sensation of being held by large hands hit her. Soon she was placed on something white and soft, a beating sound under her.

It hit her then that she died, and she had no idea how that happened.

All she could remember that she fell asleep last night.....At least she hopes it was last night. And now she is laying on a women's chest. The burning smell of chemicals and body fluids is not leaving her, and her body feels weird. Like she has extra and is missing something, like she has more but it replaced something. It didn't sit right with her.

Her Mama, her Dad....Was she really never going to see them again? Her Mama's bright blue eyes smiling at her? Her Dad's soft chuckle when she did something funny? Was it really all gone, slipping through her fingers for whatever reason?

The heartbeat under her head told her 'Yes.', and that scared her beyond all belief. If only she knew how it happened!

Was her death so bad that her brain blocked it from her? That it was bloody and horrifying that it would break her? Why was she even reborn to begin with? She never believed in it, so why?!

"What should we name her?" A males voice sounded out. It was smooth and not too deep.

 _'Oh God, what is going on!?'_ She wiggled, trying to process what was going on. _'Where am I?!'_

"Oh, she is a lively one!" The same male voice laughed, a tired higher pitched one following after it.

"I was thinking...Regina." The women's voice said, soft arms cuddling. "Regina Camellia Bushroot."

Tears were falling from her eyes. She didn't understand everything that was going on, only that now she was apparently named Regina. It is driving her mad, knowing that she will never see her family again. 

Glancing up with a whimper, she saw blurry white, brown, and orange moving around. One leaned closer, making her able to feel hair moving around her.

"Hush my little Queen, all is going to be fine~" The women's voice cooed out, trying to hush the whimpering. "Mommy's here~"

Regina closed her eyes, wishing it all was a dream.

When she opened her eyes once again, she was in a different room, filled with colorful blurs.

And then it hit her when they shoved a bottle in her mouth.

_'This isn't a dream, is it?'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Camellia Flower in Japan symbolizes the divine and represents the coming of spring. It is used in religious and sacred ceremonies. In Korea, it symbolizes faithfulness and longevity. There are many different meanings for the flower, and can change depending on the color and if you put it with another color. For example, putting Red and Pink camellias together and giving it to someone expresses romantic love.
> 
> Most common are - Desire or Passion, Perfection and Excellence, Faithfulness and Longevity.
> 
> Regina means Queen in Latin.


	2. Just A Seedling

**-One Month Old-**

It took a month before Regina was ready to admit that this was real life now, and that Regina was her name now. It was a hard thing to do, but she was practical. Denial would not get her anywhere. Best to accept and move on in this case and get used to the fact she died - which she is still not sure how or when that happened - and was reincarnated.

She suppose it could be worse. From what she can hear from her parents, they are okay people. Sure, they were oddly colored and felt...off, but no one is perfect. Regina is honestly just glad that she wasn't reborn into a world at war or in Naruto or something. There is no way in hell she wanted to be a ninja, but there is also no way she knows how to hide that fact that she is going to be smarter then a average baby, so she would have been screwed in that kind of life.

Now all she had to worry about was how women were treated here and what was expected of her, what kind of family she was born into, and how badly is she going to react to it all and the world react to her. Regina is too old to be molded into something completely new, but she can learn new tricks and this life is going to change her so much that her past self would not even be able to recognize her. This was a new chance, she was going to take it by the horns and not let go.

But Regina can think of all that later, she has time to think about everything once she gets all the facts about her new life and where she was born at. For now she would concentrate on watching and listening.

During the month, Regina has learned many things. One; pooping in a diaper is disgusting and in no way fun, nor is peeing any better. Two; Her new Mother's name is Lily Acacia Bushroot, and her new Father's name is Cypress Indigo Bushroot, all named after plants. Three; Her last name reminds her of something, but she can't remember what. And finally four; She was getting sick and tired of baby milk - luckily from a bottle.

All in all, only three made her stay awake any longer then a few minuets. It was like something that was nagging in the back of her mind, that something was wrong and that she was missing a important piece of the puzzle. It made her cry actually as her body is young, reacting to her emotions no matter how much she willed it to stop. She had no control over it, and that just frustrated her all the more. When she is older she definitely will be glad to have control over her new body.

Being a baby was less exciting then people give credit for. All Regina does is sleep, poop, pee, eat, and then repeat. It is all mind numbing boring, it also didn't help that she couldn't see clearly. Baby eyes were not the best, and she wore glasses in her last life. Her eyesight used to be horrible - Regina is diffidently going to eat her carrots from now on - but babies eyes are worse then what she used to have. Then you have to factor in that her parents baby talk her, which feels kind of insulting to her.

It was only after the first month that Regina realized that she was no longer just reincarnated. Hell she found out that she wasn't in her own world after what she saw.

Babies eyes can see up to twelve inches after and around the first month. Then they can focus and see little objects around the third and fourth month. High school Child Care class and babysitting had taught her that. But she had not expected to get shocked right off the bat by what she would see.

It started off normally really. She had been in her crib sleeping. It was a nice, fluffy crib in the colors light green and indigo. Then Lily - her new Mother - had walked in to feed her as it was getting to be around that time.

"My little Queen~" Lily cooed as she reached down into the crib to lift her out of the crib. "It is time for your feast my little Queen~"

 _'Little Queen.'_ Regina's parents loved to call her that. You could tell just by hearing them that they had wanted a girl more then anything. It made her wonder what would have happened if she had been a he. Would they have still loved her so clearly? Or treat her worse then ever?

But it wasn't time to think on what ifs, it was time to swallow that disgusting milk that Regina swears that she will never get used to. Babies were either stronger then they looked, or it doesn't matter as it is the only thing they eat so therefor have nothing to compare it to.

It was only when Lily lifted them face to face - the first time she had ever done so actually. Usually she just snuggled her close before going to the rocking chair to feed her the bottle. - that Regina realized just why her Mother's and Father's coloring was so off.

A _beak_. A _orange beak_ was right in front of her face.

With a shocked gasp, her hands quickly reached up and grabbed the beak without thinking about it. Lily then gave a gasp when Regina jerked her head down a bit more so that she could clearly see her face for the first time.

White feathers greeted her. Orange beak. _'A duck.'_ Numb shock crawled up her back while her eyes searched her new Mother. Lily did not even look like a duck, no she looked like a cartoon duck. It was weird as everything looked three dimensional to Regina, yet her Mother reminded her of the old cartoons, like the loony toons or Ducktales. _'No wonder she was soft...It's not skin but feathers!'_

Everything else about her was human like from what Regina could see. Lily had wavy brown hair cut in a bob that stopped just at her shoulders, dark blue eyes, and she could feel the five fingers holding her up. And although she could not see her feet, she knew they were not going to be normal human feet.

_'Just what kind of world have I been born into?'_

Regina could only pray that this wasn't a Hell designed just for her, wrapped in a pretty package only to slowly kill her soul as it went on.

On a more positive note, she can for sure cross off Naruto and Bleach off - thank you whoever is up above! - in the list of where she was born. But on a negative note that meant she had to cross off the world she remembers as well. At least she won't see loved ones that won't remember her.

Lily just laughed and gently pulled Regina's fingers off her beak. "Oh! You are in a playful mood today aren't you!" Regina gurgled when Lily danced to the rocking chair. "But you must eat now my Queen! Then after a burp we can play until it is nap time."

All Regina could do was take the bottle without fuss, her mind whirling. _'Ducks.....I am a duck...'_

She didn't know if she should cry or laugh. Some say that karma is a powerful force, that it is a deciding factor on what you are reborn as. For example a person with a lot of bad karma can be reborn as a slug or a ant.

So what does being reborn as a cartoon duck tell her?

**-Four Months Old-**

The realization of who's place she took happened randomly just before dinner on a sunny, slightly breezy, Saturday.

Regina had been put into a baby swing that was near the kitchen table so that Cypress could keep a eye on her.

Cypress, Regina had found out shortly after taking a better look at Lily, was also a white duck with short, choppy brown hair and light blue eyes. He was taller then Lily which Regina found funny, as usually male ducks in the cartoons are the smallest. But it seems that is not the case here. He always seemed a bit busy, or at least if one parent is not busy the other is. Regina soon found out that was because they both had high paying jobs but they changed their schedules and take less hours to raise her. Normal for most parents she reasoned.

Regina's eyesight grew better and better after the first month. She now could see that her Mother favored trousers and a blouse for everyday wear, Regina could hear her heels clicking as she walked around in the house so she knows Lily favors heels as well without needing to see it. Lily also wore light makeup as well. She looked like a professorial, and it made Regina wonder what her job was.

Cypress on the other hand wore white shirts and sweat pants when he could get away with it. But for work he always wore a dress shirt, pants, and shoes. So Regina knows they had high paying jobs just by looking at them, and because of how they smelled when they came home. They for sure didn't work in the food business.

Her eyes also caught something else, there were flowers and plants everywhere in the house and outside it. Flowers off all colors greeted her everyday and she loved it. The smell and the gentle brushing of the petals made her day.

But today it killed her on the inside.

The smell of beef filled the air as Regina just swayed lightly in the swing. Feeling bored, she just watch the flowers on the windowsill sway like her in the breeze from the open window. Regina was too far away to tell what kind of flowers they were, but she could tell the colors. A dark purple that contrasted nicely with it's green leaves and brown dirt surrounding it.

"Lily, listen to this!" Cypress chuckled from his spot at the kitchen table, newspaper in hand and open as he reads the headlines. "That old Scrooge made a killing! And then Glomgold tried to steal it only to get his butt handed to him!"

Regina perked up at this, those names were familiar to her. Very familiar. _'It couldn't be....'_

"McDuck making money is not anything new Dear." Lily laughed from within the kitchen. The sound of pots banging sounded out. "And Glomgold has always wanted his money. But what lengths will he go to this time" Last time there was a fire of all things! I'm so glad he doesn't live in St. Canard."

 _'St. Canard....'_ Regina paled, swaying more and not because of the swing she was on. _'No...No!'_

"Heroes and villains are a complicated matter, just be glad we don't have any yet. And there was no fire....at the beginning. It says 'Scrooge McDuck has won the-" Cypress started reading aloud. But Regina was no longer paying attention. Her mind was elsewhere now.

The Purple flowers continued to sway in the light breeze, it was all she could see.

_'Purple....'_

A purple cape waves in the wind dramatically.

_'Scrooge McDuck...'_

A duck in a robotic suit dramatically puffs out his chest while another smaller duck frowns up at him, his purple cape moving about.

_'St. Canard....'_

A city bustling with many different anthropomorphic animals, not one human in it.

_'Heroes and villains......'_

A manically laughing rat in a yellow jumpsuit sends out volts of energy after the purple clad duck. Another duck bounces in, bells jingling with every step as toys all around him cause chaos for all around him. A dog that had met the same fate as the Joker did in Batman smiles widely as he calls out another slogan, water rushing as he tries to drown a hero. A duck that looks like the purple hero laughs darkly as he pulls out a shot gun, aiming with the promise of death shinning in his eyes.

_'A....purple....villain...St. Canrad....'_

Then finally a plant-duck hybrid came to mind. One that had lived with harassment, and fell so hard for the only one to give him a kind smile. One who was willing to experiment on himself to get the recantation, to mutate himself and turn to crime once even the one who gave him a kind smile frowned at him.

_'Bushroot.....!?'_

Tears pooled in her eyes, but did not fall. The purple flowers were mocking her weren't they?

Regina Bushroot.

Reginald Bushroot.

Take off the 'ld' from 'Reginald' and what do you get?

Cartoon ducks, masked heroes and villains, living in the city called St. Canard, and having a name very similar to a villains?

 _'I'm.....Bushroot? Dr. Reginald Bushroot, the mutated duck that snapped?!'_ Regina could feel something in her breaking, her mind wiring. She didn't want to be him, much less a villain. She is not him! She's not!

"ahh...N....o.." Regina softly cried, tears streaming down her face as more and more facts started to take over her mind. She had watched the cartoon before, she knows how it plays out. She didn't want that kind of life!

"Regina!?" Cypress gasped once he heard and saw her crying. Quickly putting the paper down, he got up and knelled in front of her swing. "What's wrong my little Queen? Did you hurt yourself?"

Regina wanted to laugh, but the tears kept coming. She was beyond hurt right now, she could feel her body slowly going numb in shock. All she could see was the color purple. Was it going to take over her whole life as well?

Lily rushed into the room not a moment later. "Maybe she's hungry? The smell of food can do that."

"Nah, I think she's tired." Cypress disagreed, only to gulp in terror once he saw Lily's face darken. "Um...."

"Are you saying my cooking is not good?!" Lily growled out, insulted that her husband is imply after years of eating her food. "Why haven't you said something before?!"

"I didn't mean it like that!" He quickly lifted his hands to show he meant no harm. But by the look in his wife's eyes he knew that she didn't believe him. "I just meant-"

The argument when into one ear and out the other for Regina. All her mind was on one question.

_'If Reginald was a villain....Does that mean I have to be too?'_

**-Six Months Old-**

Light sky blue eyes stared back at her in the face.

Regina had finally gotten crawling down, so now she had taken to exploring the house whenever she could. It helped her mind to stop wondering off into places that make her want to cry if she was honest.

Her home was fine from what she can tell, a standard one story house that had a basement. The walls were a cream color, pictures and paintings of plants hanged on the walls. The floor was a light colored wood with a few rugs here and there. A standard home, not one she expected once she figured out her parents jobs.

Her Mother was the reason for all the plants, as she was a botanist. A high standing one from what she can tell, working at home raising the plants for now but also goes to a nearby science facility across from a park for work when she has to. It was no wonder why Reginald became one as well with being surrounded by them day in and day out, and for all Regina knew it was his only company. Her parents obliviously wanted a girl, so if that had gotten a boy instead? She didn't think they would be home as much.

Her Father on the other had was a medical doctor of some sort, and a highly requested one. She had heard him talk about some of his cases and patients before at home, nothing that breaks their privacy, but enough to know what he does. But Regina is not for sure what kind of medical field he is in. For all she knows he could be a cardiologist or a surgeon.

So this little home was not what she was expecting from two adults with very high paying jobs. Although it was nice to see that they are not wasting money on space they do not need, logical if nothing else.

But one thing had caught her eye the moment she started crawling. It was at the end of a hall, full length, and bolted to the wall so it couldn't fall or be moved unless unscrewed.

The mirror showed her how she looked, for the first time she saw how different she was. Regina wasn't for sure if she liked it or not.

Her hazel eyes were now a light sky blue - it just made her think of her Mama, making her heart crack a little more - her dark brown hair had changed to light brown, her pale white skin is no longer and white feathers has taken it's place on her. She has no lips now, only a light orange beak.

Regina was no longer human, but a duck. How different is this going to be growing up? How different was her biology?

The only good thing about all this was that she had a new body, even if it came in the form of a duck. In her last life she had been sickly, not able to leave the house or even go to school in fear she would catch something. She now had that chance to go to school, had the chance to go to collage and be whatever she wanted to be.

The problem with that? Regina had always wanted to become a scientist.

 _'Reginald was one too before his mutation....'_ Regina sighed, lightly touching her reflection. _'But we are different people. He had no spine and gave into the harassment. I, on the other hand, would not give into words.'_ Regina could still hear the whispers every time she went outside in her last life. As a sickly women it happens, it didn't help that she was natural very thin because of her genetics. Her Mother was thin as was her grandfather, it ran in the family. Regina has been called many things because of this, and while they hurt, she had learned to ignore them. She didn't know these people, they didn't matter to her, so why should there words matter to her?

Regina had a new chance, but will she take it?

"Regina!" Jolting from the sudden call, Regina jerked around to see her Father grinning down at her. "Having fun? Did you see the beautiful little Queen in the mirror?"

Regina snorted, glancing at her reflection one more time. _'Beautiful? No, I can tell I am going to be average.'_ Because average is a nice thing to aim for when born into Reginald's place, she had no wish to be mutated into a plant. "N....nh...fl..."

With a excited gasp, Cypress got down to his knees to get closer to his daughter. "Are you going to say your first word?!" How he waited for this day! Him and Lily had a little bet going on; Will it be 'Dada' or 'Mama' first?

His sweet little daughter blinked up at him, before a sweet smile grew on her face. His heart started to melt, only to freeze once the word came out. "No."

"...No?" Cypress wanted to celebrate - Regina has said her first world - but it wasn't the word he expected. He honestly was hoping that word would be the last one to come out of her beak, not the first. "....How about 'Dada'?"

Regina just giggled in response before saying the dreaded word. "No."

When his daughter was born, he had been the happiest father in the world. He had always wanted a little princess to spoil, a good little girl that would have the sweetest smile and words. It had always been his dream to raise a girl, not a boy. Although he would have been fine with a little boy, after all it still would have been his son, but he got his wish. He got a little girl.

Regina Camellia Bushroot. His little Queen who would embody the symbolization and meaning of the camellia.

But he soon noticed that his daughter wasn't just beautiful, no she was smart. Too smart it seemed, and that worried him more then anything. He found that out once he saw Regina looking bored out her mind with her toys. She can put the square with the square without any prompting, like she already knew it should go there. If he didn't know any better he would say she has done it before, but he knows that's crazy talk. But it worries him so much. Many smart children developed social problems and had trouble making friends, bullied and alone most of the time.

But this is his little Queen, his baby girl. Cypress is happy no matter the word she says, it is a step in the right direction for development. He just fears that one day he would not be able to understand her, that he wouldn't be able to see what she sees as he is no genius like how she is turning out to be.

Shaking off those thoughts, he grinned down at Regina, making her smile grow a bit. "I wish it had been Dada, but I'm not complaining! Your first word!" Picking up and twirling her, making her giggle and his heart melt, he rushed to the kitchen.

"Lily! She said her first word!"

"WHAT?!"

"No~"

"'No'? Huh....Was not expecting that."

**-Baby's First Christmas, Six Months Old-**

Christmas was the first time Regina had ever seen her grandparents from both sides. And they were not what she was expecting. Her first grandparents were the funny and sweet kind on her Mama's side. On her Dad's side his Father was laid back and loved to draw, his Mom on the other hand was one bamf that took no crap from no one. Heck, her great grandma loved to cook and was one hilarious old women. All in all, her old grandparents were fun and she loved being around them.

But with her new grandparents, Regina wasn't sure she wanted to be near them or will even see them as grandparents when she first met them.

Lily's Mother was a stern looking duck, her white feathers contrasted against her long grey hair done up in a tight bun and steely, cold blue eyes seemed to glare at her. She wore a long grey skirt and white blouse with a pair of slip on shoes. Her name is Rue Desdemona Webtimer. Her name was not a nice one, it made Regina wonder what her parents were thinking. Rue, the plant, holds the meanings of regret, sorrow, and repentance. And Desdemona is the name of a Shakespearean villain, and the name means 'of the devil', 'i'll-fated one', and 'misery'. If cartoons have taught her anything, it is that names usually are puns or hold more meaning then they appear. Not once has Regina seen this older women smile, not even to her own daughter. In fact, she just seemed to glare at everyone and anything. Never mind that her voice came out in harsh tones.

Rue's husband on the other hand, reminded her of Reginald. He was on the shorter side, coming up to his wife's shoulders, and was also a white duck. His hair was gone, and he wore big glasses over top of his dull brown eyes. He was wearing a old Christmas sweater that was red and green, a Christmas tree on the front. His name is Jezebel Akuji Webtimer. Never mind that Jezebel used to be a insult to women, but it held the meaning of 'an impure follower of idols'. And Akuji in African means 'dead and awake'. Jezebel was twitchy and cowardly from what Regina could tell, always listening yet cowering away from his wife. It made her wonder why he even married her or if there was some low-key abuse going on now before Lily left that turned for the worst once she left.

Cypress's parents were not better in her eyes when she first saw them. In fact, she didn't know who made her question her parent's childhood the most. It made her wonder how her parents turned out the way they did with parents like these.

Cypress's Mother was introduced as Narcissa - _that can mean the narcissa flower, the daffodil. That or it means narcissistic, meaning obsessed with oneself. And going by how she acted, Regina is going with the latter._ \- Portia - _which means pig, Regina laughed at that one_ \- Bushroot. and the proceeded to turn her beak up at everything and everyone. In fact, Regina is honestly surprised Nacissa and Rue didn't come to blows. Regina would have, she held no love for when Narcissa sneered at her Mother's food like it was dirt. She had long blond hair that was obviously dyed and dark brown eyes. She also wore a long blue dress that would have looked better on the runway then in her son's home, especially with those big heeled shoes and diamonds on her neck. Her voice was very high pitched with a mocking drawl at the end.

Narcissa's husband on the other hand, made Regina shudder. He was a tall imposing figure, standing over everybody with a straight back. Abaddon - _the meaning is 'Angel of Death' and 'Destroyer' of all things. Regina really wonders why his parents went with that name._ \- Azazel - _'evil demon', evil spirit', or even 'fallen angel' are what the biblical groups believe his name means._ \- Bushroot was a tall black duck, his feathers reminding Regina of the night. No hair, but he did wear a black hat and suit. He looked like a professional, but a professional what? Regina did not want to know. He felt dangerous, and Regina did not want to know why. All she cared about was if he was dangerous to her, but that doesn't seem to be the case here. All he did was step back and watch everything, not saying a word. His black eyes that made her think of a abyss as he just watched everyone, beak in a neutral line.

Her new family was very different from the first, and for what it was worth, Regina was thankful for that. It meant that she doesn't have to stare into their faces and see someone else, someone she had loved and wants to be here. But on the other hand, Regina has no idea if these are the kind of people she wants around her as she grows up once again.

"So, you named her Regina?" Narcissa sniffed, beak up in the air as they settled around the Christmas tree. "I suppose there are worse names out there....But why didn't you name her after me?" Narcissa put a hand to her chest dramatically, sounding very insulted. "My name would have been the best you know!"

Regina could see Lily's smile becoming strained as she pushed a present to her. Regina was sitting on the rug in front of the tree with Lily right by her. Cypress was a few feet away with a old fashion camera in his hand. "Here you are Regina, this is from Grandmother Rue and Grandfather Jezebel." Lily gestured to her Mother, who was glaring at a sneering Narcissa. Jezebel just twitched and shivered, trying to sink deeper into the couch. Regina was just glad that they were sitting on the opposite couches, she did not want them to come to blows, they could ruin the tree.

The present was rectangle and wrapped in plain white wrapping paper that had her name written on it in cursive. Plain, but practical. Also something that wouldn't interest a baby at all, luckily for everyone she is not a normal baby.

After watching Lily pick at it, making little holes for her to rip into and 'showing' her how it is done, Regina ripped the wrapping paper off neatly and blinked at what was inside of it.

Children learning books. Ones that adults use before school or for homeschooling to teach their kids how to count or read. _'Is she....trying to send a message to us?'_ Regina glanced up to the stern duck before looking back to the books. _'Maybe good intentions, that or she thinks I'll be stupid...either one really.'_

Now don't get Regina wrong, she loves books. Fact, fiction, informative, coloring, any type really. But kid books about learning things she already knows? Yeah, there is no way to even act excited about this.

"This is so she can get a head start." Rue gave a short nod while Jezebel nodded hurriedly after her in agreement. "No Granddaughter of mine will be a dimwit."

"Mother!" Lily gasp, insulted on her daughter's behalf. "Regina will not be one of those I assure you, so please do not call her that!"

"Boring!" Narcissa suddenly called out. With a smug grin she pointed to a box that was wrapped in bright pink wrapping paper, shinning obnoxiously under the tree's light. "This is the one I got! I'm sure it will be the best one." She then sneered at a frowning Rue. "Or at the least, better then some _books_."

Getting and opening the box, Regina could have sighed once she saw what was in it. A princess doll that was also duck, and a puffy, bright pink with sparkles, princess dress. While Regina liked pink fine - her favorite color is green though and always will be that much she is certain - she liked the softer shades better, and not ones that are slammed into one's face with how bright it is. It was like it was screaming in her face the longer she stared at it.

"Thanks Mom." Cypress blankly thanked, seeing the look on his daughter's face. He knew that she was never going to wear it, and he didn't blame her at all.

"No granddaughter of mine will go without some nice dresses!" Narcissa sniffed, straightening out her own dress. "What about your gift Dear? You told me you were getting one yourself, I want to see it!" Narcissa turned to look up at her husband. Said husband silently walked up to the six month old.

Regina had to hold back a flinch when the taller duck knelt down in front of her, pulling out a small box from his pocket. Regina blinks at it before glancing up at her Grandfather. He smirks and opens it, making Regina's eyes bug out while Lily gasps in shock.

Inside the box was a necklace. But not a cheap one by any means, and one that you don't give to a baby of all things. The necklace held a flower pendant at the end. The flower was made up of _alexandrites_ and _moonstones_ , and in the middle of the flower sat a _black pearl_. The chain and the rest of the flower was made up of _white gold_. This necklace was a very expensive piece and could go for some big money. So why was he giving her, not even a year old baby, something so nice?

 _'Is this some type of cartoon logic I am missing?'_ Regina just looked at her darker grandfather in confusion, not understanding why he would go to such lengths for her.

Abaddon gave a dark chuckle, his voice low and husky. "A lady deserve the finer things in life, a Queen more so." He smirks down at his little granddaughter, seeing the intelligent gleam in her eyes. He knew she was going places, going to do something that will leave her mark on the world. Now all he had to do was wait to see what kind of mark she will leave. Besides, it's not like he doesn't have huge amounts of money to spend without worry, and his wife already has enough things. It was time to spoil his little Queen rotten where her parents can't and won't. "As she was born in June, I got her the birthstones to go on it."

Narcissa was pouting as Cypress was chocking in the background at what his Father got his daughter. And if he knew his Father, he was just going to get more as time went on.

"T-This is too much-!" Lily tried to deny the gift, but Abaddon waved her off. "She can wear it when she gets older, but _only_ her." The threat in his voice was subtle, but Regina heard it loud and clear. But why he felt the need to do that she had no idea. But then again, she doesn't know any of their pasts and how they met.

Looking up at the still kneeling duck, Regina reworked her first impression on him. While he looked threatening, and a bit shady, he clearly loved her in his own way. His dark eyes seemed to lighten when they stared down at her with that small smirk. So while she thinks he works on the other side of the law - that or one hell of boss of some kind to have this kind of money - he is now her favorite grandparent. He is the only one to smile at her, the only one to get near her even. That alone makes him the best in her eyes. Abaddon my be the angel of death to some, but not to her, and that is all that matters in her eyes.

Little hands gripped his large ones, making Abaddon look back down. He was greeted with light sky blue eyes smiling up at him, love shining in them. It made him smile at their gleam. Yes, his granddaughter was going to do great things no matter who stood in her way, and he can't wait to see it.

But for now he will spoil her rotten and prove to them all that he is the number one grandparent out of them all.

"How about we have some hot coco?" Cypress cleared his throat, putting down the camera. "How long are you in town again?"

"Only for a few days." Rue answered from her side.

Narcissa sniffed, patting her diamond necklace down as if to show it off and bring attention to it. "Same. We have a important gala to get to."

Both new parents hid there sighs of relief. _'Oh, thank God.'_

"We'll be here for New Years though!" Narcissa sneered when Rue also admitted they would be staying for New Years as well.

Both Parents slumped, making Regina jolt when she saw the dark cloud hanging over them. No, literally there was a little dark storm cloud hanging over them that no one else but her seemed to pay any mind to.

She could feel her heart stop and her mind race. _'I really am in a cartoon....What does that mean for the physics of this place?!'_

**-Nine Months Old-**

Walking, Regina cursed in her head, was a pain. Or as she should say, relearning how to walk is a pain.

Her muscles were unused to her wight, so it was slow going. But dang it, she was going to be walking and not toddling by the end of this month! She had been standing up since seven months and only now was starting to toddle about, she was going to get this if it was the last thing she did.

Slowly moving one webbed foot after the other, Regina slowly and shakily made her way to the couch. _'I almost got it....Almost-!'_

"GO REGINA!"

The sudden yell made Regina yelp and fall flat on her bum. With a glare she quickly looked for the source of the noise, only to find a guilty smiling Cypress a few feet behind her.

Rubbing the back of his head, Cypress gave Regina a shaky smile in response to her glare. "You really do have your grandfather's glare that's for sure!....I'm sorry."

"Bad." Regina pointed to him, making him chuckle. She had gotten into doing that when she was displeased with something someone did. In fact, she had gotten the idea from Abaddon when he visited a month ago. He had taken her out with him to just walk around, and one big, buff dog had said something that made him frown tightly after Regina had accidentally spilled some of her juice on him. He turned and pointed at him, growling _"Bad dog."_ in a very threatening manner. It shut up the male dog quickly, but Regina had the feeling one was not supposed to say that to a dog anthro, it sounded kinda racist to her. So she would only say the first part.

Her grandparents could not always visit though. Lily's parents lived fourteen hours away by car. And while Cypress's parents lived only two cities away - in a very rich city - that was only four to six hours away depending on traffic, they lived very busy lives. But Abaddon made sure to mail her gifts all the time - very expensive gifts that made her wonder just what kind of job he had - and visit when he can. None of her other grandparents have done the same, not even Narcissa. Which to be honest did not surprise Regina.

"Really like your Grandfather..." Cypress sighed, rubbing his face. "I really hope you don't become like him...."

"Like who?"

Both turned to see Lily walking into the house, coming back from some work that needed to be done at the facility. She turned at them all, grinning brightly. "I'm home!"

"Welcome home." Cypress grinned coming up to her to give her a kiss. It was nice to see that her parents actually loved one another, it made Regina wonder if she would have that. She had never fallen in love before, or married before in her last life. Is the married life really that great? Is falling in love really as dramatic as they say? _'Question for later. I have more important things to think on and do right now.'_ Regina sighed, getting back up on her unstable legs and feet. _'Like what I am going to be in the future, and to get this walking thing down. I can't believe I forgot how hard this is to learn!'_

With that, Regina made one more shaky step.

**-One Year Old, Regina's Birthday-**

"Happy Birthday!" Lily and Cypress cheered together while the grandparents clapped.

It was a simple affair. Plain vanilla cake with green icing with a number one candle on top. Presents, which Regina already knew Abaddon was going to have the best gift already, and simple party hats and decorations. Seeing Rue in a bright party hat had made Regina's day, her stern face not even twitching when she put it on.

The presents, after opened, showed that she was right. Although she did like the stuffed bear her parents gave her - it was a little scientist, with a lab coat and glasses! - Abaddon's was the best.

Narcissa gave her more puffy, neon pink dresses. Jezebel and Rue had gotten her more children books as well. Not anything she really wanted to be honest. But when she opened her grandfather's gift, Regina could only grin when she read the cover of the books while her parents gasped.

You see, Regina had made up her mind on what she was going to do. While she was born into Reginald's place, she is in no way him. She can't react like him or even act like him, so what was the point in wasting her new life on playing pretend her whole life? And there was no way she was going to get mutated or be a criminal, but that didn't mean she couldn't make his dream a reality.

Reginald's experiment, before he used it on himself prematurely, was a very heroic idea if you think about it. He wanted to end world hunger, clean up the air and bring down pollution. Sure, it failed, but it hadn't been through all the testing and reworking phases before he used it. And in a horrible way, it worked. It mutated him and turned him into a plant-duck hybrid, but it worked. It even gave him powers, making him control and talk to plants. Although accidental, no common anthro or human could make a machine like that - even with cartoon logic.

So, Regina was going to make his dream a reality, but do it her own way. She would become a botanist, get that job, and make a better machine then Reginald ever did. All without becoming mutated and turning to crime.

It was the least Regina could do for stealing his life, right?

Telling her parents what she wanted to be only made them coo and her Mother proud. Cypress must have mentioned to his parents what she wanted to be, as Abaddon had gotten her collage level books on the subject, with other science books thrown in as well, like chemistry. Then he also got her a flower hair clip of a camellia made out of her birthstones.

While her parents threw a fit over all the money spent on it, she gave her grandfather the brightest smile she could. He nodded once at her. It made her realize that he knew that she meant it. Not even her parents believed her when she said she wanted to be a botanist. They just thought she wanted to be like Lily and she would grow out of that faze sooner or later as she was only a year old. But Abaddon? He took her word for it and is willing to give her the tools to succeed no matter the price on it. It doesn't matter that she doesn't understand the books in front of her, all the matters is that eventually she will. He believes she will get to that point, that she will not waver in her dream.

Best. Grandfather. Ever.

**-Two Years Old-**

"Mother, I want to make a garden out back please." Was the first thing Lily heard from her daughter on a bright sunny morning.

Cypress was at work and would be there for a while, having to prepare for a delicate surgery. So it was just her and her little Queen for breakfast this morning. They had been eating there eggs, toast, and bacon when Regina finally said something to her.

Regina, Lily had soon found out, was like a little adult in a lot of ways. It was adorable in her eyes really, it seems like Regina has taken to emulating her and Cypress. Not to say her little girl wasn't smart, oh no. Regina could read and count beyond her years and talk wonderfully for her age. Their daughter was going places that was for sure.

It made Lily so glad to have a daughter. She had always wanted a little girl she could mold into the best lady. While her own Mother had taken the more stern approach to mold her, she wouldn't be so unloving to her own. With Regina, Lily could leave her mark on the world. Regina was her's to shape and mold into the perfect little girl and women. Lily always wanted to be a Mother, to show her daughter the way through life. And now she has one!

Her smart little Queen wanted a garden? Then she can have a small one out back where Lily hasn't planted anything yet. It would be good practice for her and Lily can teach her the in's and out's for planting, taking care of, and harvesting if need be.

"Okay my little Queen. We'll got to the store and look at seeds later today." Lily smiled down at her daughter, who beamed back up at her. "How does that sound?"

"It sounds great Mother. Thank you." With one more smile, Regina went back to her plate. Yes, Lily decided, it was truly a blessing to have a little girl. Lily has no idea how to raise a boy of all genders, so this is the best that could have happened to her.

Lily can not wait to show her daughter the way to being the perfect women.

**-Three Years Old-**

"Father, why are we here?" Regina asked over the screams surrounding the two of them.

"Your three now honey, you should be out playing and making friends!" Cypress gestured to the chaos in front of him. "And you will be going to kindergarten in a year or two, best to get used to other kids now."

Regina snorted, glancing around her. They were in a nearby park that was filled to the brim with kids of all ages running around like chickens with their heads cut off. When Cypress had woken up her this morning telling her he was going to take her somewhere fun this afternoon, she had mistakenly thought the library or a book store. Errors have been made on her part, but not again.

Taking one more glance up at her Father, who looked back at her with determination, she knew she was not going to get out of this. With that in mind, she steeled herself and walked into the running and screaming masses of children.

Cypress didn't know if he should laugh or cry as he watched his daughter walk into the playground like a soldier going into a war zone. The way she glanced at everything and everyone, before eventually going to the flowerbeds and sitting by the flowers.

 _'She's only three...she has time to make friends...'_ Cypress consoled himself. Regina was new to this, this is the first time she has ever been in this kind of situation with other children. Heck, Regina has never even talked to another child before. His little Queen needs time is all, that's it. Soon she will be running around playing with her own set of friends.

Seeing no kids coming up to her, and Regina looking like she could careless about that as she gently touched the red tulips in the flowerbed, Cypress knew there was no point in hoping that today was the day that she would be getting friends. _'Baby steps Cypress, baby steps.'_

Regina watched the other children run around, laughing and screaming. As a adult mentally, she had no want or need to play with other children. But she does see the need to socialize. Even in her last life she was not the best talker with others. Not going to school or really leaving the house made her not understand others as well as she should. Hopefully going to school in this lifetime will fix that, and if not, then there was no loss there as she had already lived a life with barely any friends. And it worked for her as she had a few friends for life, not groupies or shallow friends that would leave her at the drop of a dime.

But for now she will smell the flowers and watch the butterflies until her Father calls for her to go home. Regina has time to make friends, meaningful friends. She was young so she had no worries about it.

**-Four Years Old-**

"Grandfather, why did you marry her?" Regina couldn't help but ask.

Abaddon and Narcissa had come over as they had a event to go to in the next city over. Because of this they decided to stay a day before leaving. Right now Narcissa was sniffing and sneering at everything in front of her in the kitchen while Lily cooked. Cypress had to go to work but would be back later tonight.

But Regina didn't mind as she sat in her grandfather's lap, looking up at him as they talked about random things. But this question - besides what kind of job he had - had been burning in her mind for a while. Narcissa was not the type of women she saw Abaddon falling in love with, but love is blind as the saying goes.

"Why did I marry Narcissa?" Regina nodded, wanting to hear the answer. "It was a arranged marriage."

 _'What?!'_ Regina balked, forgetting for a moment that arranged marriages even were a thing at one time. And now that Regina thought about it, Abaddon and Narcissa were young to be grandparents, not in there prime, but still only in there fifties while her other set of grandparents were in their late sixties. That must have meant that they had Cypress young....But that also begs the question, will that happen to her?

"We both came from rich and elite backgrounds." Abaddon went on to explain, face neutral. "It was set up when I was about your age in fact. I could have said no when I was older, but I went with it as I did want a child."

"What about Father and Mother?" Regina questioned, wanting to know. They seemed more in love then him and Narcissa, but that didn't mean anything in the long run.

"We were about to set one up for Cypress, as we waited until he was seventeen, but one day he came home saying that he fell in love." Abaddon snorted thinking back on that day. "Narcissa was horrified of course, but I decided to let him go about it without a arranged marriage. We are still young, I can train a heir or heiress if need be. So Cypress made his decision to marry Lily and be a doctor and move here."

Regina knew that was not all there was, she can see the spots left unmentioned, but she decided not to say anything about it. Not when she was worried about her own future that she has planned out. "Am I going to have one too?" Because she can say for sure, she does not want one in this lifetime or even the next one.

"No." Abaddon looked down at her, amused by her worry. "Narcissa, no matter what she may say, has no say in deciding that for you. And I will not force one on you, nor will your parents when they married out of there own free will."

 _'Thank you!'_ Regina sighed in relief. That was a load off her mind. She then glanced up at her grandfather, a amused glint in her eyes. "What kind of person should I marry then?"

"Any kind you want." Abaddon then got a dark glint in his eyes. "But for my approval? They have to be willing to do _anything_ for you."

 _'That does not sound like a healthy relationship.'_ But Regina kept her beak shut. Love is just another form of insanity in a way. It changes a person as much as motivates them. It just depends on how far willing one is to fall into the feeling and emotions of love. But she is young, to early to think on such things. Even then though, she will keep in mind his words. "I will keep that in mind Grandfather."

"See that you do." Abaddon nodded, leaning back a bit on the couch. "You are smart little Queen, one such as yourself deserves only the best. But only you yourself can decide what is best for yourself. Remember that."

Regina grinned up at him, happy that he treats her like a adult. "I will Grandfather!"

"Good, now tell me about what you have been reading. Have you read the one about poisonous plants yet?"

**-Five Years Old, Shopping For School Supplies-**

"How about this one Regina?" Lily asked, lifting up a bright pink backpack that had some type of princess on it.

"No thank you." Regina was quick to say, not wanting anything like that on here. Taking a quick look to all the backpacks lined up in front of her, she pointed to one that caught her eye. "I like that one the best."

Both parents followed her finger, only to chuckle at what they saw. It was a little pale green messenger bag with flowers painted on it in pastel colors. The strap a wooden brown color. They should have known that their daughter would pick something with flowers on it.

"Okay then!" Cypress cheered, picking up the bag and putting it in their cart. "That should be it then? We didn't need a lot..."

"We got the crayons, paper, tissues..." Lily started to list off, going over everything in her head.

"And Grandfather got me my school clothes last week!" Regina couldn't help but add brightly. It was fun shopping with Abaddon as no price was a issue. In fact, when she went for the cheaper clothes or pointed to a general store, he point blank said no and went to the expensive side or store. If she was a normal little girl then she would be a little spoiled brat right now. But luckily for all involved, she was not.

"Yes...I really wish your Father wouldn't do this Cypress." Lily muttered to her husband, thinking her daughter couldn't hear her. "He doesn't need to spend so much money on her!"

"It's just the way he shows affection Lily." Cypress sighed in response. "He's never been one to physically show his love, he shows it in gifts and objects. It's just the way he is and always has been."

"I know.....I just worry that he will rub off on Regina." Lily's face lightened a bit. "I can see that he loves her dearly, but he treats her like a adult, not the child she is. And he is not the nicest person she could emulate, I just worry." Lily admitted in a whisper.

Regina paid no more attention to their words, only frowning at what her Mother was saying about Abaddon. Sure, he wasn't the nicest person around, but that didn't make him a bad person. He was nice and respectful to her, giving her respect that not even her parents gave her as they see her as their baby still. And while Abaddon is one threatening duck, it wasn't like Regina was going to follow in his footsteps - whatever that may be, because she sure as hell doesn't know - just because he bought her things. Regina has noticed that Abaddon doesn't hug or tell her that he loves her, he does it by buying her things. Coming from money must have made him that way, buying things to show love. Regina herself is not afraid to show it if need be, but usually tells the person more then show it. That is just how she is, and everyone is different in how they show their love.

So why does her Mother not like it when Abaddon shows his? And why not say anything to him about it if she really didn't approve of it?

"Regina?" Jolting out of her thoughts, she turned to look up at her parents who were now smiling down at her. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yes." Regina said before following after her parents. "We have everything?" Regina asked as she willed her tiny legs to keep up with her taller parents.

"Yes, we have everything." Lily told her while Cypress turned to look down at her over his shoulder, a grin in place. "Soon you'll be starting kindergarten! Are you excited?"

 _'School...'_ Kids were meaner then everyone gave credit for, as they do not have boundaries or understand the consequences for their actions. They can tear another down and set them up with problems that will stay with them as they grow into adulthood. Reginald was bullied, it was plain to see. But he was a child looking for friends, Regina is a adult in a child's body that has no care for that. She will not bend down for them, nor will she give them the satisfaction of seeing her cry. She is not excited, but she sees it as a experience to understand this world around her.

"I look forward to it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Regina is not Reginald, but they will have slight similarities later on. Regina has the plan to never be mutated, but we all know that it is going to happen, but it is going to happen in a different way as Regina would never mutate herself for anyone or be desperate enough to use a untested machine on herself. But that comes in later on.
> 
> The show never told us about Reginald's family, so I made them up. We will get more on them and their thoughts later on. But it is safe to say her family is in no way perfect, and we will see more of that as Regina gets older.
> 
> Next chapter is Regina going to kindergarten and meeting some interesting people.


End file.
